prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Ha-chan
|song = Sparkle! Words of an Emerald Sky Blue |tcolor = Green (main) Pink (sub) |appearances = *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun! *Pretty Cure Dream Stars! *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! (cameo) *Pretty Cure Super Stars! *HuPC36, HuPC37 *HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Manga (Kamikita Futago) *Live on Stage shows}} is one of the three main Cures in the series Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. She comes from the Linkle Smartbook and it is a mystery as to why she comes from it. As a young girl, Ha-chan goes by the name . Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of Happiness, which is the final form that she can transform into. She's prone to ending her sentences with . Bio Appearance Ha-chan has pink hair and big turquoise eyes with pink flowers in them. When born, her hair was very thin and framed her head with a daisy and a single leaf at the middle of her forehead. Her outfit was a mint one-piece with a pink sphere on the chest that has emerald wings. As a toddler, she gains fluffier hair and a curled pigtail on top of her head, with two flowers and leaf. Her outfit became a dress and she began wearing turquoise shoes. As a little girl her hair was worn in buns with a small amount sticking out on each side, and she has thin spiked bangs. Her flowers lost their leaf to match those by her ears, and she now has three on her head. She began wearing an emerald top beneath a pastel turquoise blouse with white frill strips at the middle and three pink flowers on the chest, paired with a white flower-shaped skirt and turquoise shoes with daisies and a single leaf on each. As Hanami Kotoha, she grows to about Mirai and Riko's height and her wings grew in size. Her hair is worn loose and is chest-length, curling inward with her bangs evenly split and curling to the sides. She now wears a light green headband with a pale pink flower on each side of her head. She now wears a white dress shaped like a flower with pale turquoise material on her chest, accented with white ruffles, three dark pink flowers and a small red bow beneath them. Wrapped around her waist is a light green band with tails sticking down with a dark pink flower on end. On each point of the skirt is a peach heart. She also gains flower bracelets and pale turquoise boots with a vine design and a single flower. After losing her wings and flower eye markings, she began wearing an emerald headband with a daisy on each side. Her outfit is now composed of a pale mint off-shoulder blouse with pastel turquoise shoulder straps to accent those on the sleeves, and a white trim of ruffles around the chest bound by pink ribbon. Her light turquoise scalloped skirt has a pastel yellow butterfly on each side and she has a chiffon ruffled petticoat. Her waistband is emerald. Her turquoise shoes have a tiny magenta sphere with leaf on top of the foot, and are worn with white frilly socks. In winter, she wears a cream turtleneck with a pink flower button, a green skirt, moss green tights, sand boots, and a green jacket. In the movie, she wears her headband, along with a white ruffled top with a dark brown belt an a pale brown long-sleeved bolero. The white ruffled neckline has magenta stitching and a pale pink flower off-center. Her ruffled skirt is light emerald with turquoise lining, an she wears brown loafers with white socks that have magenta ribbon wrapped around them, held by a pale pink flower. For the festival, she wears a leafy flower and has braided a section of hair on each side of her head, held together on the back with a matching flower. She wears a light emerald off-shoulder blouse with a white cuff and scalloped trim, with a large raspberry striped ribbon on the chest. The bottom is scalloped, with the remainder of the torso and balloon skirt colored in a gradient of mint. Around the navel is a print of raspberry hearts, followed by an apricot band that has a frilly mint strip circling the middle adorned by an emerald sphere an a big yellow flower on each hip, The bottom of her skirt is trim with pale mint ruffles, and above them is a pattern of pink flowers and small orange clovers. She also has an emerald choker with a gold butterfly and pearl at the middle, gold bracelets with a daisy on the top, yellow tights, and red shoes with frilly white socks decorate with two tiny mint bows. As Cure Felice, she becomes the same height and Cure Miracle and Cure Magical and the flower marks in her eyes reappear. Her hair turns lighter and grows to knee-length, worn in a pair of braided twin-tails with a daisy near the bottom. Her bangs grow to navel-length with a yellow butterfly decoration at the middle. She wears a gold forehead accessory with a tiny emerald hanging from the center and a daisy on each bang. Around the hair is a green frlly band with leafy pale turquoise fabric hanging from the sides, one decorated by a flower with leaf, while the other has a yellow butterfly. She wears leaf earrings. Her outfit consists of a pastel green dress with a fluffy skirt that has a pale pink lace layer over it covered with orange and pink daisies. The chest has a dark pink rose with a leafy stem designed over it, with an emerald sphere in the center. The elbow-length blouse sleeves are off-white with a band beneath the shoulder and a ruffled cuff. The Linkle Smartbook hangs from a vine around the waist, and she has a green choker with a gold pearl at the middle. White frill strips line the shoulder, and on each wrist is a green scalloped cuff with a pastel green chain attached to a pink flower ring on the middle finger. Her emerald heels have a white and gold butterfly on the top of the foot, and pastel green ribbon wraps around the legs with a leafy daisy on top. Alexandrite Style is a heavily modified variant of her normal appearance. Her hair grows longer and thicker, being less restricted with roses, leaf, and fuchsia beads decorating it. On the top of her head is a thick bun composed of braids, decorated with a pale mint bow and four green strands around her head, where a daisy resides in the middle with two pink dangles. On the top of her bangs are two daisies and several leaf, with her bangs now layered and cut to chest-length, held with daisies. Her earrings slightly change in shape. Her dress entirely changes to an ankle-length, pale mint ruffle with turquoise lace covering the collarbone and making up the sleeves, which are partially cut to expose a small amount of skin on top of the arm. Pieces of matching fabric hang from the dress to the wrist. Across the collarbone is a gold chain with the Alexandrite Linkle Stone at the center, while designed on the chest is a lily flower. A leafy vine decorated with berries, daisies, and roses encircle the dress, along with long emerald ribbon, both of which connect to a large rose holding a gold sphere. The bottom of the dress is trim with pale green leafy fabric, with pink spheres floating around the bottom. She also gains a short winged cape, mint wrist protectors with green ribbon wrapped around them and connecting to the pink spherical rings on her middle fingers, and green heels with ribbon wrapped over the foot and ankle. On the foot is a three-petal daisy, while the back of the ankle has a flower with pink spheres hanging from it. Heartful Style is the evolved form of Alexandrite Style. The flowers in her hair turn yellow, and her bow becomes a pearl pink winged bow with pale green ribbon tails. Her dress turns white and the ribbon wrapped around it turns pale yellow and resembles a pair of wings, the lace and cloth strips connected to the wrist become pale green. The spheres and beads around her outfit and hair grow in size and turn pink and magenta, while the large rose on the dress becomes a fuchsia five-petal flower with a mint heart in the center and gains a pair of angel wings. Her wrist pieces and shoes are now white, and the flowers on her shoes turn pink and yellow. She gains pearl pink butterfly-like angel wings. Personality When Ha-chan was just a young fairy, she acted a lot like a normal toddler - always wanting to play and getting rather moody when things don't go her way. She could get rather sleepy after eating or drinking something and goes back into the Linkle Smartbook for rest. As Ha-chan grows older and goes under the name Kotoha, she acts quite mature and yet still cheerful and sweet. Due to Mirai being full of curiosity and Riko being a hard worker, Kotoha has been strongly influenced by both of them, and tend to behave extremely similar behavior that bear resemblance of their personalities. Although she has an innate gift of using magic, Kotoha has no idea why or how she is talented at it, until she inherited the ultimate power of Rapapa. History Ha-chan was just born out of a flower into Mirai's hands after the Pretty Cure's battle with Gamettsu in episode 4. Over time, she had grown thanks to the care Mirai and Riko had provided for her. In episode 5, she undergoes her first growth phase into a toddler and then the second becoming a child in epiosde 11. She also assists Mirai and Riko on defeating Sparda, Gamettsu and Batty, but unfortunately along with the Linkle Smartbook and Linkle Stone Emerald she falls into the hands of Dokurokushe. In episode 21, she grows into her final stage as an adolescent and used her powers to quell Dokurokushe's dark power, but she evidently loses some of her powers and becomes a regular human, resulting her stuck in the No Magic World. In episode 22, using the power of the Linkle Stone Emerald, she transforms into Cure Felice for the first time, saving Mirai and Riko from Yamoh's super-powered Yokubaru. After the battle, she reveals herself to be Ha-chan and adopts the name "Hanami Kotoha" soon after. Throughout the next few episodes, she is shown to have great magic power at her disposal, but she tries to come to terms with it, thus becoming a prime target for Yamoh. Because of this, she thinks that she is endangering Mirai and Riko's lives. In episode 26, she even becomes captured by him after she strives to stop implicating Mirai and Riko by running away from them, but thanks to the other two Cures' desire to stay with her and the power of the Pink Tourmaline Linkle Stone, she is freed and purifies Yamoh, and reconciles with both of them. However, nobody other than Miari and Riko recognizes her as the baby fairy they know, including Jun, Kay and Emily whom she reveals her identity to. She then attends schools in both No Magic World and Magic World respectively. In episode 43, she returns to her fairy form upon entering Fairy Village, and the Ancient Queen probes that she has a strong association with Mother RaPaPa. This is soon confirmed by Orba in episode 45, who divulges her position as the successor of Mother RaPaPa's powers. In episode 49, upon inheriting Mother RaPaPa's powerful magic, she ultimately separates both worlds as well as leaving Mirai and Riko behind. Nevertheless, she is able to reunite with Mirai, Riko and Mofurun after Mirai reignites the magic of miracles a few years later. Relationships Asahina Mirai and Izayoi Riko - Ha-chan loves Mirai and Riko a lot. She usually depends on them to feed her but in episode 15, she decided to feed herself due to the two girls and Mofurun not doing it for her, which is a step for her to do things herself instead of depending on the two girls all the time. Mofurun - Ha-chan has always been somewhat close with Mofurun since she has helped with taking care of her. Mofurun has been seen at Ha-chan's side even during her rough times like when she was discouraged about the cookies. Cure Felice "Spreading blessings to lives far and wide! Cure Felice!" あまねく生命に祝福を！キュアフェリーチェ！ Amaneku inochi ni shukufuku wo! Kyua Ferīche! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ha-chan. She controls the power of life, she is represented by the flower and transforms with the phrase "Felice・Fun Fun・Flowerle!". Her main attack is Emerald Reincarnation, which she can only perform if she has her weapon, Flower Echo Wand. Alexandrite Style is the form that Kotoha obtains in episode 31, alongside Mirai and Riko. To transform, she must already be in her Emerald Style, and she must be with Mirai and Riko. She should have Mofurun, her Linkle Stone Alexandrite and the Rainbow Carriage to perform Extreme Rainbow in this form. Attacks * : Cure Felice's main attack that she can only perform with her Flower Echo Wand. She first performs it in episode 22. * : The sub attack that Cure Felice performs for the first time in episode 26. To use it, she must have her Flower Echo Wand and the Linkle Stone Pink Tourmaline. * is the first group attack that Cure Felice performs with Cure Miracle and Cure Magical. To perform it, she must be in her Over The Rainbow Style and have the Linkle Stone Alexandrite to insert onto the Mofurun's bow. * is the group attack Cure Felice performs with the others for the first and only time in the movie. Etymology : means 'flower' which is probably a reference to the flower like theme she has going on. means 'sea'. means 'word' or 'spell' which is probably a reference to how witches use spells to cast magic. In episode 23, Kotoha chooses her first name because she says that her heart is full of words from others and recalls seeing a flower field (which turns out to be the Fairy Village), while Riko comes up with the family name "Hanami" when Mirai's mother asks her what it is. "Ha" means "leaf" while "''-chan''" is a suffix used commonly for children or among girls. Felice, taken from Italian language, means happy. Abilities Ha-chan is shown to have abilities to use with the Linkle Smartbook and is able to power the Cures' attacks. For example, she uses the book to allow Sapphire Smartish to power up and defeat Sparda in episode 16. In episode 22, Ha-chan transforms into Cure Felice and gets the power of the Emerald Linkle Stone and the Flower Echo Wand which has an attack called Emerald Reincarnation. Songs Kotoha's voice actress, Hayami Saori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include group songs with Takahashi Rie, who voices Asahina Mirai, Horie Yui, who voices Izayoi Riko, and Saitou Ayaka, who voices Mofurun. *'Sparkle!' *'Words of an Emerald' *'Sky Blue' Duets *'Magic À La・Thanks!' (Along with Takahashi Rie and Horie Yui) *'Sparkling Vows' (Along with Takahashi Rie, Horie Yui and Saitou Ayaka) *'DREAM☆ARCH' (Along with Takahashi Rie and Horie Yui) *'Magic À La・Thanks! (Rainbow Parade MIX)' (Along with Takahashi Rie and Horie Yui) *'A Gift From Our Hands' (Along with Takahashi Rie and Horie Yui) Trivia *In episode 49, Ha-chan is the only one who has not aged in appearance. This is probably due to her not being fully human. *Ha-chan is the second Cure to grow up in her Cure form, with the first one being Madoka Aguri. *Magic Crystal once predicted that once catastrophe came upon the worlds, Ha-chan's magic would be awakened with potent radiance of life. Gallery :Main page: Ha-chan/Image Gallery References Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Cures Category:Main characters Category:Fairies